


Promise

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, I just think that it's too shippy for it not to be tagged, It's a ship tag but there's no romance, it's just ryoken caring about yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: In his dreams, Ryoken reunites with a younger Yusaku and makes him a promise.





	Promise

This is a dream, of course it is.  No logical explanation could make sense of this.  Ryoken stares at the child, the boy he both lead into danger and freed him from it.  Fujiki Yusaku, at six years old again, staring up at him with big, fearful eyes.

 

Ryoken wishes so badly that he can just hate this child but he can’t.  He’s had a soft spot for him since the day they met all those years ago.  It’s almost hard to believe that this young child would grow up into his enemy.

 

“I’m scared.”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

“I know that.”  Ryoken replies.

 

Of course he’s scared.  After everything he went through, Yusaku has come out scarred far beyond any healing.  Six months of torture ends up being a lifetime of trauma. 

 

Ryoken feels sorry for him.  He never wanted it to be this way.  Ryoken was just a kid with no power and no control of his surroundings.  He thought that his father was his hero, that he was noble and good. His father was none of those things.  His father wasn’t a good man. No good man would ever torture a child, let alone six.

 

Ryoken wishes he can apologize but what can that do?  It can change nothing. It can’t erase the past, it can’t brighten the future.

 

Ryoken wishes he can go back in time to change everything.  He wishes he can go back go back in time to stop his father.  He wishes for it every night when he lays awake in bed, too troubled to sleep.

 

He was just a child back then.  Yusaku was just a child too. All the victims were just children who had no way of fighting back.  

 

All that came out of that torture were six abominations that would destroy humanity.  Is that worth the torture? Is it worth destroying so many lives?

 

Ryoken holds his hand out to Yusaku.  Yusaku takes it, not even hesitating.

 

“I’ll protect you.”  Ryoken promises. He’ll protect him, even if he is misguided by that Ignis.  Ten years ago, he vowed to himself to protect Yusaku and he’ll keep that promise for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my fellow people.
> 
> I feel bad for talking about this kind of stuff here.
> 
> I haven't posted in a bit because my mom ended up in the hospital. I had to call the emergency line. She was there for over a month... and we found out that she has like the worse possible brain cancer there is. She came home because the doctors can't help her anymore. She isn't even like my mom anymore... It's like a shell of her because she can't talk or respond. I probably won't have a mom for much longer.
> 
> Is it weird that Ryoken is so comforting because he lost his dad? Weird how characters come into my life at the right time, huh?
> 
> Anyway... I'm on Twitter @shunnyshine if you want updates on my life.


End file.
